


Light Up The Sky

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fireworks were beautiful. They were together. There was nothing else Danny could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up The Sky

Tim Speedle sighed in annoyance at the heat. He had no idea why he was suddenly so intolerable to the high temperatures that made the sidewalks scorching hot. He spent almost all of his time in Miami, where it was far hotter, but yet whenever he came to New York he always found himself complaining about the heat while it never seemed to bother him in Miami.

Danny had suggested that in Miami he could easily cool off in the swimming pool that was in his back yard and that there were more people creating more body heat than there were in Miami.

Tim thought that Danny had a point. Back home Tim had work to distract him from the heat, and when he wasn’t working he was either in his nice air conditioned condo or his pool, doing a couple of laps.

Danny Messer turned to look at his lover and grinned at the sight that was in front of him. Tim, whose normal attire was a baggy and dark coloured shirt was wearing a tight sleeveless t-shirt and it was white. Tim had one of the nicest bodies Danny had ever seen. While the other man wasn’t overly muscular, he certainly had just enough muscles to make him attractive to just about anyone. Which was the reason why the blue-eyed CSI loved it when the temperature became too unbearable for Tim. The baggy shirts would always be abandoned for something lighter and cooler, putting Tim’s body on display.

"Why are you grinning at me like that?" Tim asked Danny suspiciously.

Danny shook his head and watched as Tim crossed the boat and leant against the railing next to him. "I’m not grinning," he argued.

"Yes, you were," Tim retorted, pulling his cigarettes out of his pocket. He lit one and offered the packet to Danny, who shook his head. Tim shrugged and put the packet away. He never knew why he offered them to his lover when he knew that they didn’t smoke the same brand and that Danny would rather go without than smoke Tim’s brand.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned so that he was looking out over the water, rather than standing with his back to the river.

He looked at his watch; it was almost eleven. The fireworks would be starting soon.

Danny glanced over at Tim whose eyes were fixed on the water that appeared to be glistening in the moonlight. "What you thinking about?" Danny asked quietly.

Tim lifted his head and took a drag of the cigarette. "Nothing," he shrugged. "Just looking."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and looked over the Statue. In the floodlights he could see people scurrying around, preparing the firework display that was about to begin.

As the first firework shot up into the air and exploded in a beautiful display of colours, Danny felt something creep into his hand. He looked down and smiled when he saw that Tim’s hand had worked its way into his. Tim’s gaze was still firmly glued to the fireworks, but in the flickering colours Danny could see that his lover was grinning to himself as he watched the fireworks.

Danny smiled and squeezed Tim’s hand a little before turning and watching the fireworks.

It was well into the early morning when the fireworks eventually stopped and the boat arrived back at the harbour.

As everyone else disembarked the boat Tim pulled Danny back a little, waiting until most of the other people had left. 

Danny turned to Tim and looked at him in confusion. Tim smiled and pulled Danny closer, pressing their lips together.

"What was that for?" Danny asked quietly.

"Happy anniversary," Tim whispered against Danny’s lips.

"It’s the fourth of July," Danny reminded Tim.

"Actually," Tim argued, "it is now, and has been for a few hours, the fifth. And if you remember correctly, I fucked you through the mattress on the fifth."

Danny laughed and rolled his blue eyes. "Actually,  _I_ fucked  _you_ through the mattress."

Tim shook his head. "You must be getting confused in your old age, because it was definitely the other way around."

"I’m confused?" Danny repeated. "I’m not the one confusing fact with fiction…"

Danny and Tim slowly walked off the boat and back to Danny’s car, bickering half-heartedly the entire time.

It was only when they were sitting inside the air-conditioned vehicle that Danny leant over and kisses Tim softly. "Happy anniversary," he whispered against Tim’s lips.


End file.
